Sin escape
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Existe la posibilidad de que el viejo Peeta, el que te ama, aún esté dentro. Intentando volver a ti. No renuncies a él                   / Sinsajo/


**_Debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, *aunque Peeta es mio aaaa* todos son de Susanne Collings, la trama en si es mia. _**

**_esta historia salio mientras leia Sinsajo, estaba tan desesperada que una amiga me dijo piensa que no es el que esta poseido y de ahi la historia _**

**_Peeta se refiere a EL, a el sujeto que esta dentro suyo como dije antenriormente. _**

_**Espero sea de su agrado**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Katniss, sé que todo este asunto de Peeta es terrible para ti. Pero recuerda,<em>

_Snow trabajó con él por semanas, y nosotros sólo lo hemos tenido por unos_

_Pocos días. Existe la posibilidad de que el viejo Peeta, el que te ama, aún esté_

_Dentro. Intentando volver a ti. No renuncies a él _

Cállate….Cállate…. No ves que le estás haciendo daño, deja de decirle esas cosas, Katniss no le creas el no soy yo, el verdadero Peeta jamás dudaría de ti.

Cuando el monstro por fin se calmó pude pensar con claridad, volví a casa, bueno no en casa en sí pero volví con Katniss, el problema era que no podía hablar, no controlaba mi cuerpo, alguien más lo hacía por mí, Alguien estaba dentro de mí, tratando de lastimar a la única persona que he amado y amare.

Todo esto es culpa de Snow, ¿Qué carajos me hizo?, ¿acaso me convirtió en un arma en contra de ella?, Yo nunca la lastimaría, por eso metió a alguien más en mi cuerpo para que luciera como yo y así poder….

Calle mis pensamientos antes de llegar a esa palabra.

Han pasado semanas y sigo aquí tratando de salir y de expulsar a ese alguien que usurpa mi cuerpo. Haymitch ha venido a verme y otra vez _El_ volvió a hablar sin dejarme siquiera gritar.

-sé que eres tu chico, muy dentro de este ser sigues siendo tu Peeta, no dejes de luchar por salir, Katniss te necesita- Haymitch sabe que estoy aquí, que ese ser no soy yo.

Tengo que salir, tengo que verla, tengo que volver a ser yo.

Al pasar del tiempo me muestran imágenes de Katniss y mías en nuestro primeros juegos eso me da fuerza pero también le da fuerza a _EL_ para seguir aplastándome, porque así me siento aplastado por alguien que pretende destruir a Katniss Everdeen, que pretende destruir mi vida. He estado quieto últimamente, no hago fuerza para que _EL_ deje de gritar y decir que ella es un muto, no puedo simplemente me quedo petrificado como cuando tengo las pesadillas, simplemente me quedo quieto de terror, tengo miedo que Katniss pierda las esperanzas, conociéndola bien sé que así será, que se valla con otro hombre y yo sin poder dar lucha porque estoy muy ocupado tratando de liberarme de una prisión.

-Peeta si me oyes….grita o algo- Haymitch me decía lo mismo cada día pero no podía_ EL_ me lo prohibía.

Debo decir que estaba mejorando, a veces ya podía controlar mi cuerpo, por lapsos cortos pero algo era algo.

Parece que estoy mejor de lo que creí porque me han dejado salir con Delly y tres guardias atrás de mí, sé que no planeaban protegerme, planeaban detenerme si trataba de matar a Katniss y el fondo lo agradecía, aún no se si he podido controlar del todo a este ser.

Cuando llegue vi a Gale sentado junto a MI Katniss, volví a agradecer que los guardias estuvieran detrás de mí y por un momento deje que_ EL_ volviera a controlar mi cuerpo después de todo el no sentía amor por esa chica

Después de un tiempo logro recordar mis días en el tren con Katniss entre mis brazos, sé que soy el único que puede controlar sus pesadillas, ¿Qué será de ella en las noches?, ¿gritara?, claro que lo hace, yo mismo la oí la primera noche que me dormir con ella, esa noche donde descubrimos que dormir en brazos del otro calma nuestros malos sueños.

He trato de salir con todas mis fuerzas pero algo me lo impide. Haymitch ha venido otra vez.

-¿Cómo estas muchacho?- pero _EL_ no le contesta- Escucha- dice acercándose a mi cuerpo y hablando a mi oído- Peeta sé que estás ahí, sé que luchas por salir, No te rindas chico del pan, ella te necesita-

Y yo la necesito a ella, necesito tenerla cerca

-quiero verla- logre decir y Haymitch asiente.

¡Por fin he podido hablar con ella!, Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo _El_ hablo, pero pude decirle algo para que sepa que sigo aquí, que no me he ido y que sigo luchando por salir

-Katniss, recuerdo lo del pan- alcance a decir antes de que saliera, esta vez logre que hablar, ese era yo no el ser que presencia ser.

El solo verla me ha dado fuerzas para seguir intentando salir, esto no es nada fácil.

Ha pasado más tiempo y con esa soy más consiente de mi cuerpo, ya puedo controlarlo parece que _EL_ se está yendo, al menos he paso más tiempo con Katniss

-¿tu color favorito es el…verde?- ella siente

-El tuyo es el naranja- lo miro confundido no porque no sea así, si no porque lo recuerda- no el naranja, si no el naranja más bajo como el atardecer- me quedo sin habla por unos momentos —Eres un pintor. Eres un panadero. Te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas. Nunca tomas azúcar en tu té. Y siempre le haces doble nudo a los cordones de tus zapatos- y se va

Realmente me conoce pensé que después de estos años yo solo era el niño que le dio el pan esa fría noche, pero no, ahora sé que soy algo más.

Han inventado un juego bastante divertido y al mismo tiempo me ha ayudado mucho porque la verdad es que he olvidado algunas cosas, a veces los recuerdos viene a mi mente de un golpe pero mi mente aun esta confundida

—Tú aún intentas protegerme. ¿Real o no real? —le pregunto en voz baja a Katniss

—Real —contesta, pero necesito más que eso —. Porque eso es lo que tú y yo hacemos. Nos protegemos el uno al otro. — y eso es verdad.

Yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella y aunque ella un no se dé cuenta sé que está dispuesta a dar su vida por mí.

Así que voy a escapar de aquí, voy a luchar por Panem, por Haymitch, pero sobre todo voy a luchar por Katniss.

Por qué sé que si destino esta con ella.

Ayudare a mi sinsajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que dicen, ¿merece un comentario?<strong>


End file.
